Lonley Rose
by Forever South
Summary: Belarus left for a couple years with Ukraine, leaving her dear brother Russia all alone. She didn't want to go but she did. Now she has returned and is alone...or so she thinks. If only a ceratian Lithuanian could muster up the courge to tell her something. Summary sucks but please read?


**AN: Well Hi Guys! So ya this is my very first fanfiction! I Really hope you like it, and well a review would be nice. Yup a little sad fluffy thing... So Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hetalia...**

* * *

Belarus sat alone and cold in her house. She frowned shifting her position to get more comfortable in her big brother Russia's favorite chair. Well it wasn't _really_ her home, but she was there basically everyday and used more than, Russia, the actual owner.

Belarus shifted her position again unable to suddenly get comfortable. She pouted but sat crossed legged and laid her head on the big, plush armrest. She smiled for once. The reason? She could faintly smell her brother.

Sunflowers  
Snow  
Solyanka

She closed her eyes content on not moving in fear that if she did, her brother would sneak into the house without her noticing. But she was lying to herself. She knew it wasn't that time of the month, and so did all servants but they didn't _DARE_ tell her otherwise!

"Big brother...I should have never left you." She sighed drinking in his scent once more before she focused on the door once more.

It was true that she had left with their older sister Ukraine, but she never wanted to leave in the first place. No one would have believed her if she had ever said that her sweet and crybaby of an older sister was the one who forced her into leaving Russia. To leave behind her dear believed brother.

_'And for what?'_ Belarus thought bitterly. _'Just so I could get harassed. To get rumors spread behind my back? I should have never left...'_

* * *

When they were younger, Russia was never seen going anywhere without his little Belarus. They would always be seen cooking together, singing together, walking together, shopping together, playing with each other, and laughing together. Russia was the only one to stand up for his little sister when she would get picked on.  
Never Ukraine.  
But she had felt happy and loved even though her older sister never did show any affection towards her.

People would call her a rose. Nothing wrong with that right? Wrong.  
They said that yes, a rose was beautiful and elegant. But one could not just simply pick one without getting blood drawn by the thorns.

They always said she would live and die alone. Never to get married, for who would take the time to get around so many thorns?

They said that it was just a matter of time before she wilted. Because every beautiful and elegant rose meets its time, and so would she. For who would want an ugly wilted rose?

They had always said things like that_meant_ to hurt her, but back then she could always run to Russia to be comforted. But now that even he avoided her, who was there to run to? Who was there to be comforted by? Who?

* * *

Tears streamed down her pale face as she remembered those horrid nicknames. She blinked her dark sapphire blue eyes several times to try and fight back the tears. To stay strong, even when every part of her screamed to just let go and break down.

_'They...were right...no one wants me? The...ugly wilted rose...' _Belarus hugged her knees as she allowed herself to cry.

For nothing had been the same since she had returned all these years ago. Yes, she had returned but to an empty home and less than warmly welcoming brother.

It wasn't until a little later than a week after she returned that she discovered Russia had joined the allies during her absence. Where she regretted learning he had fallen in love with the Chinese woman Chun Yao, the personification of China.

When Russia had finally returned home, he only frowned upon seeing her. She had tried to set things back to how they were, but every time she tried he only to told her to stop bugging him or ignored her completely.

* * *

She lifted her head at hearing a noise.

"Big...brother?" She asked hopefully.

Belarus was only met with a hiss from Russia's fat brown cat. She blinked resting her chin on her knees sadly. Her shapire blue eyes grew red and puffy from all her crying.

But it could not be helped...

* * *

Though he would never admit it, Russia quietly sat in the chair, Belarus sat in now, every day. He sat patiently, hoping that one day she would walk through the door frowning, waiting for him to cheer her up.  
But with each passing day, he had begun to lose hope in her return. Just as his dear little sister was being harassed and made fun of, he was starting to hear the swirling rumors.

It wasn't long before he too soon believed them and gave up on her ever returning. But there was still a small part of the Russian that still secretly held onto the hope that she would be in his arms to console.

Belarus blinked sleepily at the door, refusing to give into sleep even though it was far past the time Russia would ever arrive. She sighed tired.

Another day without seeing her big brother.  
Another day of endless misery.  
Another day of endless loneliness.  
Another day of being seen as mentally ill.  
Another day of being seen as the crazy obsessive little sister.

But it was never really her fault that she was seen that way. It wasn't her fault that no one could see that all she craved was attention and love. But if anyone did...they sure never did anything.

All she ever did was to try and please her siblings. But all that seemed to do was successfully push herself away from them. She went with Ukraine and returned being ignored by Russia and when she turned to Ukraine, she was shut out. The door slammed in her face.

What had she ever done to deserve this?  
What had she ever done in her life that she had to pay for repeatedly?  
Why it was her above all people?

Being constantly reminded that her brother only had eyes for Chun Yao. Everywhere she went it was thrown repeatly in her face. She knew Russia loved the Chinese woman. That he only had eyes for her and gave up everything to be with her.

Belarus knew this, yet she still stubbornly refused to accept that he would just as easily forget her for Chun Yao. She still feebly clung to the hope that he still cared about her deep down.

And yet Russia somehow still did. Faintly, but he did. It was part of the reason every month he would return home much to Chun Yao's protests. Though whenever anyone would ask, he would always simply answer to pay the bills. Another part was that every time he did arrive, he would come at the same hour around the same time of the month.  
But no one bothered to tell Belarus this and still felt utterly alone.

* * *

Belarus tried to fight back more tears as she felt her eyes grow hotter.

"I'll..._always_...be alone."

She buried her face into her dress, the last present she ever received, and finally let her emotions wash over her. It wasn't long before the Belarusian cried herself to sleep dwelling on past memories. But what Belarus didn't know, was that she never was _really_ alone.

* * *

There standing in the shadows stood a man smiling bitter sweetly. He would always be there for her no matter what, just waiting for an opportunity to grab. For a chance with his dear Belarus.

Very quietly he walked across the room and covered the sleeping nation with a blanket. He smiled as he saw her peaceful face in sleep. How he wished she could be seen like this once she awoke.

He kissed her forehead gently and turned around to leave. He sighed in defeat. All he needed was one chance...One chance to prove himself to her. But he knew as well as any stranger passing by that she only had eyes for her big brother Russia. But maybe...just maybe...he could change that.

Lithuania slowly walked out of the room and up the grand cedar staircase. _'I'll wait for you my dear Belarus. Every rose needs its caring gardener, and I'll gladly be yours. You're not alone. It's just that I'm too shy. I love you my dear Belarus.' _

Lithuania smiled. If only he had the courage to tell _her_ that. Oh, how his life would be better.


End file.
